


Notes in the Margin of Draco Malfoy's Potions Book

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
<p>Written for the "The Reason You Suck Speech" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes in the Margin of Draco Malfoy's Potions Book

10 Things I Hate About You:

-The way everyone flocks to you like you're a hero

-Your dorky smile

-Your stupid nerdy specs

-The smell of your sweat after Quidditch practice

-Your lame messy hedgehog hair

-The way you sneak about in your invisibility cloak, thinking nobody knows you well enough to sense when you're around

-Your bloody judgemental morals

-The way everyone bends the rules for you because you're so fucking special

-Your ridiculous hero complex

-The way you blink all earnest

-The way you never seem to notice I exist whenever I'm not right in front of you


End file.
